Solar panels are widely used in the production of electricity with multiple panels typically connected together as panel assemblies. These assemblies are typically arranged in arrays and mounted on structural racking systems on the roofs of buildings, on the ground or other fixed structures. A fixed structure can include, but is not limited to, existing residential or commercial roof tops, horizontal surfaces or vertical surfaces, existing fences, railings, walls or open ground-mounted areas. These racking assemblies are required to pass loading tests to ensure they can withstand static and dynamic loading anticipated during the life of the installation. These solar racking systems must be custom designed for each application and custom installed by contractors and tradespeople using specialty skills and following the approved drawings. What is needed is a system that meets the loading requirements of solar module racking systems through a configurable design which eliminates expense of custom design and installation activities.
In addition, a number of solar panel manufacturers have released new solar panels with integrated micro-inverters to simplify the electrical installation process and give customers the promise of flexibility: install a small system now and expand in the future.
Considering the complexity of typical racking systems and the promise of customer flexibility, existing solar mounting systems have a number of problems and limitations that this invention solves.
Current solar systems on the market are engineered to be custom designed and installed for each application. Each application is typically designed as a maximum size for a single large, complex and custom installation. This custom approach carries inherent costs which customers unknowingly bear. Customers prefer flexibility and control over their power purchases.
Installation contractors must either train their workforce or hire specially-skilled solar workers raising their cost of doing business.